


Good News via Interoffice Mail

by The Manwell (Manniness)



Series: Two out of Three [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: "I think you might be pregnant", A day at the office, F/F, F/M, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/pseuds/The%20Manwell
Summary: Here's a little something I wrote months ago for my fandom friend, Talliya.  Finally getting around to posting it here on AO3.  (I fail at author things.)Follows “Tag & Other Backyard Games” and “All Or Nothing”Established 2x3Established RxH (who have asked Wufei to be the father of their children)Trowa POVMusic rec: “Angels on the Moon” by Thriving Ivory





	Good News via Interoffice Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/gifts).



> Here's a little something I wrote months ago for my fandom friend, Talliya. Finally getting around to posting it here on AO3. (I fail at author things.)
> 
> Follows “Tag & Other Backyard Games” and “All Or Nothing”
> 
> Established 2x3  
> Established RxH (who have asked Wufei to be the father of their children)
> 
> Trowa POV
> 
> Music rec: “Angels on the Moon” by Thriving Ivory

“Fuel is not the issue,” I insisted, waving my copy of the mission outline toward Duo, gesturing for him to take over.  I’d flown the last one; not only was it his turn to pilot, but his skill with the stealth helicopter would be paramount for this excursion.  No one handled a cyclic like Duo Maxwell.  Colony boys really did do it better.

Duo nodded, concurring with me and facing off with Wufei’s stubbornly unimpressed expression and Hilde’s expectantly quirked brow.  “We’ve got zero cover on this terrain.  It’s gonna be impossible to get a team in for another thirteen days.”

“Thirteen days,” Wufei parroted, inviting an explanation.

Duo looked at me, and then Hilde.  Hilde supplied, “We need total darkness.  Last night was a full moon.”

Everyone I’d ever met from L2 had had an unusually high awareness of the moon and its phases.  I’d asked Duo about it once.  He’d told me that the moon looked like a graveyard from space; no one from L2 would dare set foot on Earth and take its beauty for granted.

I had just opened the file folder containing the most recent satellite images of the area that Duo and I had acquired when a soft knock on the closed office door stayed my hand.

Instantaneously, we all moved to turn over the papers in our grasp, showing the blank side, before Hilde chirped, “C’mon in!”

Easier said than done in her cluttered office.  As I was closest to the door, I stood, carefully stepped over a tumbled pile of binders, and reached for the door knob.  One of the office clerks smiled politely at me from the threshold.

“Got something here for Agents Schbeiker and Chang.”

“I’ll pass it over.”

“Thanks.  Hey, Mister Maxwell!”

From his seat, Duo lifted a hand in his signature cocky wave.  “Bret!  Catch a big one last weekend?”

“Log or fish?”

Duo snickered.  “That is the question, isn’t it?”

“Save my ego and assume it had gills.  Have a good one.”

“You, too, man.”

The door clicked shut behind the man and I waited for the handle to settle before I navigated back to my seat.   _Navigate._  I huffed out a breath of humor.  That was my job these days: navigating both Duo and myself as we chased down whispers and rumors among shadows.

Handing the interoffice envelope over to Hilde, I considered my options for getting back to my seat.  Hm.   _Do I leap over the stack of files or go the long way around?_

“Be brave.  Make the jump.  You know you wanna,” Duo dared me.

I grinned at him.  I just might.  I might put a little extra effort into and land squarely on his lap and then what would he do about it?

A gasp pulled my attention back to Hilde.  She was peering into the envelope, her face blank with shock.  Wufei plucked the envelope from her clearly numb fingers with a concerned frown and slid out a single sheet of photo paper.  Photo paper that was mostly black except for a wide, white outline in the shape of a wedge in the center.  I could see a few faint, blurry clouds and the stark, pale image of something small and shell-like curled up to one side.

I blinked.

Duo stood and leaned his hands on the edge of the overflowing desk.  “Whoa,” he breathed through a widening smile.

I was sure he could see the patient name printed at the top of the ultrasound image just as well as I could: Relena Darlian.

Whoa, indeed.

“Congratulations,” I told them, feeling a grin from.  I glanced from Wufei’s soft look of cautious hope to Hilde’s barely contained and bitten back glee.  “I think you might be pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, that was a familiar face from the first chapter of “Two out of Three.” Bret the security desk dude and weekend aspiring-fisherman. Guess he decided he wanted to be where the real action was happening. (^_~)


End file.
